Namorita Prentiss (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Namorita Prentiss Nicknames: Nita Former Aliases: Kymaera Status Occupation: Superhero, formerly Leader of Atlantis Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Publicly Known Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: New Warriors, formerly Defenders (??) Base of Operations: Mobile, formerly New Warriors headquarters and Atlantis Origin Place of Birth: Atlantis Outskirts Known Relatives: Mother (cloned from) Namora, Cousin Namor, Adopted Mother Betty Prentiss First Appearance: SUB-MARINER Vol. 2 #50 (1972) '''Origin:' When Namora, a half-human, half-Atlantean hybrid, discovered that she was unable to have children due to that fact, she enlisted a "rebel" doctor to find a way for her to have children. To that end, he cloned Namora, and inserted the clone into her womb. Hence was born Namorita. History (Early years with Namor, Prentiss...) New Warriors After moving off on her own, and pursuing a college degree, Nita found herself coincidentally at the site of the reborn Terrax. She was forced into action, and was soon joined by a group of other teen heroes. This group would become the New Warriors. As a founding member of the team, she played an important part in their quest to "change the world." At one point, she even took over leadership duties of the team. Namorita had a very personal grudge against one Warrior villain, Sea Urchin, who was looting Atlantean property from the seabed. She came very close to killing him after an initial conflict in which he scalped her. Trouble with the Team Nita has two great regrets from her time with the team. The first was the team's mission to Trans-Sabal. In this fictional nation, the Warriors found themselves involved in an armed insurrection, forced to choose sides. At one point, Nita was in a position to prevent one of the army leaders from being killed, but because of the situation (Aqueduct was aiming at Halladah who was aiming at Mezdebah) she could not decide how to act, and allowed Halladah to be killed. The second time Nita regrets to have messed up was during the "Poison Memories" crisis. Night Thrasher, Nita's former leader in the Warriors, had left the team and gotten on the wrong side of a gang called the Poison Memories. One night, Nita drank too much and wound up sleeping (unknowingly) with a member of that gang. He used his access to her apartment to steal all the personal data she had on the Warriors, and arranged the kidnappings of her teammate's family. In the course of the Mems' missions, Rage's Granny Staples was murdered, Firestar's father was shot, and Nova's younger brother had a finger cut off. Kymaera Namorita underwent great emotional turmoil after the Trans-Sabal and Poison Memories incidents. She had been experiencing emotional difficulty, and directly after the Poison Memories affair was over, left the team. She went to her home of Atlantis, and there learned that her emotional problems were the result of physical change: When the doctor had originally cloned Namora, he had spliced in genetic codes from ancient Atlantean warriors, the idea being to prevent Nita from undergoing the same difficulty of being a hybrid that her mother faced. However, those dormant Atlantean genes were re-activated by Nita's physical and emotional stress, and it caused her to transform into the blue-skinned Kymaera. This new look (and attitude) lasted until the re-boot of the NOVA and NEW WARRIORS series, where she underwent more physical changes, reverting back to her pink-skinned form. More recently, however, she was at first "temporarily" turned blue in the pages of HUMAN TORCH, and is now permanently blue in the pages of the latest Warriors book. Nova (see also: Nova section on Nita) From the first time they met, in NEW WARRIORS Vol. 1 #1, it was clear that Richard Rider and Nita Prentiss had a certain rapport. This would bloom into a romantic relationship, although a somewhat strained one at that. When Nita intially turned into Kymaera, Rich was there for her, not caring about her change in appearance. Nova and Nita continued their relationship, but it fell apart in the pages of Nova's third series. When Nita began undergoing the next change in appearance/powers, and needed Rich's support, he turned away from her because of his own personal problems. She did not forgive him for this for a long time, and pursued a relationship with... Human Torch Human Torch (Johnny Storm) of the Fantastic Four peripherally knew Namorita through her cousin's contact with the Fantastic Four. However, their relationship really began in the pages of the third Warriors series. The two dashing young heroes (and popular tabloid topics) began a very public relationship. After her team went inactive again after the third series failed, Nita became somewhat of a "tag-along" with Johnny's team. She would accompany them on a number of missions, but eventually the couple broke up. At one point, Johnny and Nita would meet up again in his own book, and he would invite her to come live with him. Nita had to turn him down because she saw that the two polar opposites (or two sides of the same coin) could not maintain that kind of relationship. They remain good friends. Characteristics Height: 5' 6" Weight: 225 lbs Skin: (As Nita) Pink, (As Kymaera) Blue, (As Namorita again) Pink, and now blue Unusual Features: Winged ankles Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Namorita's body is adapted to underwater conditions. She also has flight and superstrength. As Kymaera she could camoflauge herself, had an acidic touch, and her rate of aging was slowed. Trivia * When Atlantis needed to be rebuilt, most of the funding came out of Nita's pocket, and she was later forced to borrow money from her cousin Namor in order to keep the Warriors afloat. * Nita's second series redesign ("I got tired of looking like a walking swimsuit model") was on "Blackwell's Worst-Dressed List" (What does he know?) Recommended Readings Bibliography: * NAMOR Vol. 1 and SUB-MARINER Vol. 2 * NEW WARRIORS Vol. 1, 2, 3 * NOVA Vol. 2, 3 * FANTASTIC FOUR Vol. 3 * HUMAN TORCH Vol. 2 #11 Related Articles * New Warriors * Namor * Nova * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) External Links External Links: * New Warriors Message Board * Namorita @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:New Warriors members Category:Clones Category:Blonde Hair Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Female Characters Category:Atlantean Characters